Ninjago Summer Camp
by Jaguar The RainWing
Summary: Sensei Wu forces the ninja to be counselors at his summer camp, the Camp of Elements. And Zane is the only one happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! Sensei, please no!"

"Why? I'll do anything! Just no!"

"You want us to be counselors at a summer camp?"

"Yay!" Everyone went silent and turned to stare at Zane.

"Yay? There is nothing good that can come out of this!" Kai yelled. "You can't make us do this sensei! "

"Yes I can! And you will go! It will be a valuable lesson in teamwork." Sensei Wu said calmly. They all started yelling again. Well, everyone except Zane, who had already left to pack for two weeks in the mountains.

o~0~o~0~o

Sensei had won, now the ninja were all sitting begrudgingly on a bus in its way to summer camp. There stuff was piled on the back and Sensei was driving.

"This will be fun!" Zane said enthusiastically. They all turned to glare at him. He was sitting in the back. Cole was directly in front of him, Kai was in front of Cole, and Nya was directly across from Zane with Jay in front of her. And Lloyd was in front of Jay.

"We're here!" Sensei said happily, parking the bus in front of a large line tree. Most of the trees were pine, with a few birch here and there. They all filed out of the bus and looked around. Up a short slope was a long log building with a sign saying, Camp Of Elements. They guessed that was the main building. To the left of the building was a massive lot building was a sign saying, Dinning Hall.

"Welcome to camp student's!" Wu said happily. "Each of these paths leads to the cabins. The cabin you will be in depends of the name, for example Zane and Kai will be in the Fire And Ice cabin. Go get settled, I need to prepare a few things." He Then turned and walked into the building with the camps name.

They all got there stuff and walked down the different paths. They were each labeled with a sign. Zane and Kai down the one labeled Fire and Ice. Jay and Nya down the Lightning and Water one. And Cole and Lloyd down the Earth and Green path.

o~0~o~0~o

Ice and Fire Cabin

o~0~o~0~o

Zane and Kai found there cabin by a large field. The cabin was small and was painted white and red. They looked inside to find a open area in the middle and two bunk beds against the two side walls, the back wall had a painted picture of a red dragon and a white dragon. The walls in here weren't painted so they were the woods natural colors. Under the painted dragons was a long table reaching from wall the wall with crayons, markers, several card decks, and paper placed on it in near piles. On either side of the door was a book shelf with dozens of books neatly placed in rows.

Zane happily placed his bags of the floor and began pulling out bedding and making one of the lower beds. The mattresses were thin and black. Kai begrudgingly made his own bed, claiming a bottom bunk across the room from Zane. After he was done Zane shoved his bags under the bed, only taking up half the room.

"You need to make space for other bags." He told Kai, shoving his bags to the side. Unlike Zanes they took up almost the entire amount of space under the bed.

"Whatever." Kai muttered. He took out his phone only to have Zane immediately grab it and hold it out of Kai's reach.

"Sensei said technology is not allowed. I being the exception." Zane told him, opening his chest and placing the phone in a compartment. He Then closed his chest, grabbed a book and sat on his bed, reading. Kai lay back and grumbled.

o~0~o~0~o

Lightning and Water cabin

o~0~o~0~o

Nya and Jay found there cabin near a small lake. It was almost a mirror image of Zane and Kais except it was painted blue. Just blue. They entered and looked around. The inside was a mirror image of the Fire and Ice cabin as well. (Though they didn't know that.) The only difference was the dragons were blue, and, well, blue. Nya claimed a top bunk next to the door and Jay claimed the one under her. They had there beds and waited for something to happen. And missing there phones.

"Wait, if there's no technology allowed, doesn't that mean Zane isn't allowed?" Jay wondered. Nya didn't answer, she had dozed off from pure boredom.

o~0~o~0~o

Earth and Green

o~0~o~0~o

The Earth and Green cabin was next to a cliff. It was basically the same as the others with the differences being the colors of the Dragon and then cabin. This cabin and it's dragons were brown and green. They set up there beds and sat around for a while, bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

o~0~o~0~o

Ice and Fire Cabin

o~0~o~0~o

Zane was still reading and Kai was fiddling with a pencil when the first camper arrived. She was a short girl with pitch black hair pulled back into a pony tail. A pair of purple glasses framed her eyes and she had a nerves smile. She wore a yellow shirt with a orange fox. She also had purple shorts. She was pulling a rolling suitcase and carried a large green backpack stuffed to bursting

"Is this the Ice and Fire Cabin?" She asked in a near whisper.

"Yes it is. I am Zane, one of the counselors. And that is Kai, the other counselor. What is your name? " Zane asked as he stood up, placing his book on the bed.

"I'm Myla. And aren't you the nindroid?" She asked.

"Yes. " Zane answered simply. Myla perked up immediately.

"Cool!" She whispered. She walked over to the bunk with Zanes stuff on it and claimed the top bunk. She climbed onto her bed and made it. Then she watched Zane intently, writing on a notepad she had brought. Then the next camper walked in. The first thing they noticed was she was a Constrictai. She had a snake head and black scales. She wore a red shirt with a dragon on it and black jeans. She carried a yellow backpack with a black Dragon on it. She also had a long blue duffle bag slung over Her shoulder.

"Hello!" She said with a cheerfull tone, she was obviously excited. "I'm Jamara!"

"I am Zane!" Zane said, shacking Jamaras hand. Jamara smiled and clamed the top bunk to the right of Zanes. She made her bed and started talking to Myla, who was quiet and only talked a little. A few minutes later the next campers arrived. They were a two headed Fangpyre. They had red and white scales, a plan blue t shirt, and brown pants. They dragged two rolling suitcases behind them. They didn't say anything, looking around nervously.

"Hello! I am Zane! And that is Kai." Zane pointed to Kai, who was sitting on his bed.

"Hi. I'm Sssebastian." The right head hissed.

"And I'm Cameron." The left one said. They quickly claimed the bottom bed of the bunk the Kai's right. They pulled out there bedding and started arguing about how to make the bed.

"We ssshould do thiss corner firsst! " Sebastian hissed at his brother.

"No! We need to do thisss corner firsst!" Cameron shot back.

"Just do this corner first! " Kai told them as he grabbed a corner neither of them were arguing about.

"Ok." They said in unison. They took the corner from Kai and started making the bed. It all went fine until they reached the next corner.

"We need to do the one acrosss from this one!" Cameron said.

"No, we need to do the one next to it!" Sebastian yelled. They started fighting again.

"Just flip a coin or something!" Kai yelled. They both stopped and looked at him.

"We don't have a coin. " Sebastian pointed out.

"I have one." Zane said. He opened a slot in his arm and pulled out a quarter.

"Headsss!" Cameron yelled. Zane tossed the coin and the Fangpyre rushed to look at it.

"Tailsss! I win!" Sebastian yelled triumphantly.

"Keep the coin. It might come in handy in the future." Zane offered. They snatched up the coin and shoved it in a pocket on the side of there pants. Then they went to make the bed. They grabbed a book and sat in one of the chairs by the art table. But before they sat down they grabbed something out of one of there bags. It turned out it was a device to hold the book so Sebastian could have both hands to draw but Cameron could still read. They were silent.

"Good. Now they won't argue!" Kai sighed.

"We heard that! " The Fangpyre yelled at Kai before returning to there tasks.

The next camper came in about a minute later. And it was like a typhoon. She was hyper. She had shoulder length red hair, dozens of freckles, and a bright pink shirt and Green shorts. She had two backpacks on.

"Hi! You must be Zane! And you must be Kai! AND I AM SO EXCITED!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She shoved her stuff under Kai's bunk and grabbed her bed stuff. She rapidly climbed the ladder and made the bed. Then she froze and collapsed backwards, snoring. A boy that looked almost identical to the girl but with shorter hair walked in. He was carrying a short stick and had a large duffle bag and a backpack. He wore a navy blue shirt with a goldfish on it and pale blue pants. He also had a small pouch slung over his shoulder.

"Hi! Sorry about my sister, she gets really excited. And before you ask, no, we're not twins. I'm two years older then her." He said. " And my name's Oak. She's Meadow. Are mom and dad are biologists. "

"What happened to her?" Kai asked.

" I shot her with my blow gun. " Oak stated simply. He began making his bed. He had chosen the bunk above Sebastians and Camerons bed.

"You have a blow gun?" Kai asked.

"Yea. Made it myself. Don't worry, it was only a tranquilizer. She'll wake up in a few minutes. " Oak replied. Zane immediately demanded for him to hand it over. He did so willingly and Zane placed it in the same compartment as Kai's phone.

"Now the darts." Zane said firmly. Oak took off his pouch and handed it to Zane who shoved it under his bed. Zane and Kai were wondering if the others had such an interesting cabin. Well, Zane was thinking that. Kai was wondering how he was going to survive the next two weeks.


	3. Fire and Ice Campers

Ice and Fire cabin

Councilors - Zane and Kai

Campers - {Myla - Female. Long black hair. Short. Purple glasses. Loves robots. Shy.}

{Jamara - Female. Black scales. Snake head. Loves dragons. Outgoing. Constrictai.}

{Sebastian - Male. Red and white scales. Right head of a two headed Fangpyre. Other head is Cameron. Loves to draw.}

{Cameron - Male. Red and white scales. Left head of a two headed Fangpyre. Other head is Sebastian. Loves history.}

{Meadow - Female. Shoulder length red hair. Dozens of freckles. Hyper. Brother is Oak. Loves seagulls.}

{Oak - Male. Short red hair. Dozens of freckles. Calm. Sister is Meadow. Loves Oak trees. Good craftsmen.}


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

o~0~o~0~o

Lightning and Water cabin

o~0~o~0~o

Jay and Nya were barely bored a minute when the first camper arrived.

"Hi! He said cheerfully, walking over to the bed next to there's and began making the bottom one. "I'm Marco." He had short dark brown hair, a few freckles on his cheeks, and was wearing a blue shirt with a rose on it and light gray pants. A pair of dark green glasses were resting on his face.

"I'm Jay!" He introduced himself.

"And I'm Nya." Nya greeted from her bunk.

Then the next camper entered. He had blond hair and a scar over his left eye. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and black shorts. He was dragging a rolling suitcase behind him and had a pale blue backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly. He claimed the top bunk across from Jay and started making it.

"I'm Sorren." He introduced himself. After he was done he sat and placed a tiny bowl of dirt on the windowsill. (There were windows between each of the beds. Forgot to mention that before.) A small sprout was waving gently back and forth. A few minutes later two more campers entered.

One was a girl with long ginger brown hair and black glasses. She was wearing a purple shirt with a pattern of swirls covering it. Her skirt was black with white dots. She had a rolling suitcase and a backpack.

"I'm Lily" She said quietly.

"I'm Zezera." The other girl hissed. She had blue and red scales mixing all over her. She didn't have a snake head but one of the more humanoid heads. She was wearing a yellow shirt and brown shorts. She was carrying two duffle bags.

"I'm Jay." Jay said.

"Nya." Nya introduced herself.

Zezera walked over and claimed the bed under Sorrens. Lily choose the bottom one next to Zezeras. So only two top ones were empty.

Soon another camper arrived to claim one. She had long black hair with a purple streak on the right side. She had her hair in a ponytail and freckles on her nose. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a pile of books with a cat with a book on top. She also had on a pair of green pants. She had a backpack with a pattern of different cats with books. She also carried a green duffle bag.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. She claimed the bunk above Marcos and started making it. "I'm Robin." She grabbed a book of one of the large book shelves and climbed onto her bunk where she began reading.

Soon a boy with short light brown hair and green glasses walked in. He was wearing a dark green shirt and blue pants. He carried a duffle bag and a rolling suitcase. He walked over to the only available bed and started making it.

"Hello!" Jay greeted him. "I'm Jay!"

"Hi. " The boy replied. "I'm Liam." He finished making his bed and walked over to the art table where he grabbed some pieces of origami paper and started folding. Soon he grabbed another and folded that to, keeping them hidden. He worked for several minuets before he grabbed the crayons and pencils. Whence he was done he lifted a foot long blue dragon. Two long paper wings stretched from its back and it's head was raised majestically. He placed it on the windowsill next to Sorrens plant.

"Nice." Sorren said, looking at it. Before anyone else said anything Robin spoke.

"I don't understand how anyone can eat meat!" She muttered to herself.

"Dud! I hear you!" Sorren called over to her.

"I mean, they deserve to live just as much as any of us! And how most animals are treated this days? It's horrible! " Robin said, putting down her book.

"Exactly! If humans switched roles with the animals we eat for even a couple hours, no one would eat them again!" Sorren said. "I understand why the serpentine eat meat, it's how they evolved! But humans can survive on plants just fine but everyone insists on eating meat because it tastes good! Plants taste good to!" Sorren and Robin started in on a very loud discussion about how much better the world would be if everyone was vegetarian like them. Jay joined in on the non vegetarian side.

"How can you live without bacon!" He yelled. They started yelling back about his they lived without it because they ate plants. Soon almost everyone was in on the shouting match except Nya. No one noticed a boy with short light brown hair and green glasses walk in. He was wearing a dark green shirt and blue pants. He carried a duffle bag and a rolling suitcase. He walked over to the only available bed and started making it. A minute later he was yelling to.

Nya went outside to escape to noise. Then a pillow flew into the back of her head. She turned to see they had started a pillow fight. Marco ran out and grabbed the pillow, running back in the rejoin the fray.

Nya sighed and walked to the edge of the water. She raised a hand and a shimmering blue ball of water rose from the lake. She formed it into a glittering blue Dragon like the origami one and made it fly around. She checked her watch, the only electronic device they were allowed. And it was only so they could remain on schedule. They used there communication bands to talk. Still two more hours till seven, which was when dinner was. Then she remembered something she had seen on a map of the camp. She ran into the cabin where the pillow fight was still raging.

"STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze.

"What is it Nya?" Jay asked. He was positioned to hit Lily with his pillow.

"How about we all go play GaGa Ball?" She suggested. She had seen a mark on the map that read, GaGa Ball pit. She figured it might distract them all. A loud cheer erupted from everyone and they eagerly lined up.

"Lets go then!" Jay said happily.


	5. Lightning and Water campers

Lightning and Water cabin

Counselors - Jay and Nya

Campers - {Marco - Male. Dark brown hair. A few freckles. Dark green glasses. Loves plants.}

{Sorren - Male. Blonde hair. Scar over left eye. Calm. Vegetarian. Loves anything having to do with nature.}

{Zezera - Female. Half Hypnobrai and half Venomari. Blue and green scales. Two eyes. No hood. Loves mango.}

{Lily - Female. Long ginger brown hair. Black glasses. Shy. Loves flowers.}

{Robin - Female. Long black hair with a purple streak. has a few freckles on her nose. Vegetarian. Loves cats and books.}

{Liam - Male. Short light brown hair. Green glasses. Loves the color green. Is amazing at origami.}


End file.
